Your Move
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: a new baby sitter has come into light, and she's Vicky's competition, she befriends timmy and tootie, and helps get them together, but is there a darker power at work?
1. Author's Note

This is mostly a timmyxtootie romance, four more oc two girls two boys. But this is also an epic adventure.

First girl- jenny k. she becomes friends with Timmy and Tootie and with the help of Trixie, the other three ocs, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof get Tootie and Timmy together. And is also the only human that knows of all the fairly odd parents but does not have one herself. Round 13

Second girl- Dazzle, Tootie's new fairy god parent

First Boy- Willy jenny's little brother sneaky and very good and usually gets into trouble and can be very mean. Round 10

Second boy- Patrick/Tyler, Willy's frienemy that is skitsafrenic when he's Patrick he's mean and hates willy but will sometimes team up to help him with a scheme, when he's Tyler he also love's willy in weird Tootie like way, but still having some Patrick in him deep down hates him because willy ignores and hurts him. Round 10

This also involves the anti-fairies a little at the end that leads into the squeal I'm writing


	2. jenny kavalchic

A blond blue streak haired girl about thirteen came up to a white house with a purple shingled roof and trim, and knocked on the door.

A tall red headed girl with a green t-shirt that showed off her mid-section, and long black pants answered the door, "what do you want?" the older girl growled.

"I am here to babysit?" the blond girl didn't know who this girl was if the parents had an older child, why didn't they just babysit?

"You don't sound sure…" the older girl bent at the hip and glared down at the younger child.

"Well I'm just a bit confused is all-"

"GET OUT!" the older girl yelled and slammed the door in the blond girl's face.

"I wasn't even in the house," the girl muttered as she went to walk away.

The door opened again, a crack, "No please! Don't leave us!" came a desperate female voice.

"Yes please we can pay you extra! Just please don't leave!" came a sobbing male voice.

The blond girl turned, "al-alright look I'm not leaving okay? See? I'm right here," she spoke to them as if they were the kids she babysat when they got hurt.

"Oh thank-you!" the two cried in unison, before quickly grabbing her arms and yanking her in without opening the door the entire way.

The room she was in was dark and she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her.

She heard voices coming from the darkness around her, she was starting to freak a little, "hello?" she called out, and the voices stopped.

"We're really sorry about this but we can't let you see us at the moment," it was the same scared female voice she had heard at the door.

"Just please don't freak-out," the male voice.

"I'll do my best, just tell me, am I at the right house? And who was that girl I met at the door?" she said.

"Answer our questions first!" it was the female voice it shook as it spoke though it sounded like it was trying to be brave.

"Yes! Answer our questions first!" the male voice was the same way.

"Alright alright, I'll answer your questions, but you've gotta ask 'em first."

"First are you Jenny Kavalchic?" the woman's voice

"Yes I am."

"Do you have experience taking care of children before this?" the man's voice.

Jenny understood a bit more now, they just wanted to make sure their kid or kids were safe, though she thought this was a bit extreme.

"Yes I do, I have references as well. You can even speak to the kids themselves."

There was a few seconds of muttering, and then the woman spoke again, "do you know who our daughter is?"

"The one I'm babysitting? Yeah Tootie right? What's-" she was cut off

"We ask the questions!" the male's voice went a whole octave higher.

"Right, right. Sorry."

"No not that one our other… our other daughter," the woman's voice.

"Oh was that the girl at the door? No I don't know her, but why don't you just-"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry sorry right sorry!"

"Her name is Vicky, she… she's a baby sitter to, but we… we don't want her babysitting our Tootie anymore!" the woman's voice sounded like she was sobbing.

"It's not that we don't love Vicky we do really!" the male's voice sounded strained.

"Of course you do sir, I believe you."

"We'll get Vicky out of the house okay? We will, we promise! But you have to babysit Tootie for us okay?"

"Alright sir okay, but could you please turn on the lights?"

The lights turned on, Jenny's eyes adjusted and she found she was in a lovely living room. She also saw she was alone.


	3. The Note

She blinked, was she going crazy? She shook her head. She looked around again and on the coffee table, she found a note

Dear Jenny,

Thank you so much for this. You don't understand how grateful we are! Tootie is most likely upstairs in her room. Our emergency numbers are on the fridge as is money for pizza if you get hungry. We'll be back by eleven, and if you need a ride home, don't hesitate to say something. We won't forget our promises: we got Vicky out of the house, she's babysitting a boy from across town, and we'll pay you the extra when we get home.

Thanks again

-Mr. and Mrs. Khan

'Okay' Jenny thought to herself, 'this explains almost nothing' she was about to put the note in her pocket when she heard a loud but pathetic bark.

A small but vicious white dog with a big black nose came running into the living room growling at her.

She yelped and backed away. She ended up jumping on the couch to try and get away.

The dog chased her around until she was able to open the glass door that led to the back yard and had the nasty dog run out. She quickly closed the door as the dog ran into it.

She quickly ran into the kitchen to catch her breath. She then looked at the note again. "They never said there'd be a dog involved!" she flipped it over and saw a P.S. note

P.S.

We have a dog, his name is Doidle. He can get a little mean. Sorry we didn't mention him before.

'Dear lord!' jenny thought with a huff, 'these people are nuts!' she looked around hoping they didn't have any more rouge pets. She looked to the fridge and saw the money and emergency numbers.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief when nothing else jumped out at her. She decided to go upstairs to find Tootie's room.

**Sorry this was so short, but it seemed like a good place to end. The next one will be longer, I promise! R&R THANKS**


	4. Finding Tootie

Chapter 3

And so she found herself upstairs. She looked left to right. She heard a scuffling from one of the rooms to her left.

Naturally she went that way. She opened the door only to quickly close it when a huge ax came swinging from the ceiling and impaling itself in the door.

Jenny immediately pressed her back against the opposite wall.

'What the heck!' she was starting to freak out. She seriously didn't care if they were paying her extra! But then she thought of why she was really doing this. She gulped and unglued herself from the opposite wall. She opened the door again, this time nothing swung at her.

She saw that it was indeed a bedroom, but there were purple and black candles burning on the wall, the bed had spikes coming out of the mattress, and skulls decorated various parts of the room.

Jenny gulped again, and looked for any sign of life. There was a scuffling coming from a dark corner.

She hesitantly shuffled forward. And saw it was a hamster cage.

The hamster was running in circles. It was so thin to where you could see its rib cage, and had red blood shot eyes.

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. She looked again around the room. She saw that no other living thing was in that room.

She quickly exited it, but of course not before feeding the hamster.

She decided to go right this time. And came to a purple door with a colorful name stickered to the door: TOOTIE.

Jenny took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door a crack.

There was a scream. Jenny closed the door quickly and heard a dull thud on the door.

She opened the door again, "hey hey, it's alright. It's just me, I'm Jenny," she talked calmly and trying not to let her voice shake.

She opened the door more and saw a small girl with black hairs up in pigtails, big purple glasses, braces, and gray plaid skirt and black vest over a white shirt. She stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Jenny Kavalchic. I'll be your babysitter this evening. Are you Tootie?" Jenny smiled warmly at the small child.

Tootie looked fearfully up at the blue streaked blond haired girl, all babysitters were the same in her eyes: Evil!

"Get away!" Tootie cried as she threw another Timmy doll and ducked under her bed.

Jenny easily ducked as the Timmy doll hit the door behind her, "it's okay I'm not going to hurt ya."

"Go away! You're all the same!" Tootie screamed from under her bed.

"I promise we're not all the same," jenny walked slowly in, and sat down on the bed.

There was no movement under the bed.

Jenny thought for a second, "So do you want to tell me a bit about yourself? Then I can tell you a bit about myself."

Nothing happened.

"Um alright I guess I'll start, my names Jenny Kavalchic, I'm thirteen, I've been babysitting for about a year now, and let me tell you this has to be the most interesting job I've done.

"Anyway I have a little brother, named Willy, he's a little devil but we're cool. Um…" she was running out of things to say, "I like to read, mostly fantasy but you know, a good documentary on penguins could hold my attention. I really like penguins. Um…" Jenny looked around the room: Glittery posters lined the walls, pictures of a brown haired boy were taped over the faces of all who were on the posters. She looked at the bed.

There was a knitted face of the same brown haired boy and on the posts the same face was carved into them.

This girl was obsessed with this boy, "um so who's this?" she reached out her hand to touch the wooden head when…

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Tootie shot out from under her bed like a canon and launched herself at Jenny.

"Whoa!" Jenny ducked just in time.

Tootie went crashing into her dresser, a chest full of glitter that sat on top of the dresser rocked back and forth spilling its contents down onto the poor girl as she began to cry.

Jenny immediately jumped up having a motherly instance kick in. she went over to Tootie and sat down beside her, and began to rub her back.

Tootie cried harder as she put her hands underneath her glasses and over her eyes.

Jenny frowned and put both arms around the small girl and hugged her.

Tootie had never been hugged. Vicky wouldn't allow it. Fearing Vicky would come bursting in and hurt her she pulled away and went to play with her dolls.

Jenny sat there for a few seconds and then began to clean up the glitter.

When that was done Jenny looked to see Tootie play out a romance-action story with her dolls.

One was the brown haired boy and the other was one that looked a bit like Tootie if she was eighteen and a Barbie doll.

The Tootie doll was tied to a post and the brown haired boy's doll was coming in to save her.

Jenny looked around and saw a doll, curiously it looked like her if she was a Barbie doll. She picked up the doll and walked over to Tootie.

She waited till just the right moment when the red headed doll was about to hurt the Tootie doll.

The Jenny doll suddenly appeared between the Tootie doll and the red headed one, "you won't hurt her under my watch!" Jenny said an octave higher, "Timmy-man! You take down the evil Red-Headed One! I'll get the girl!" (Timmy-man is what Jenny heard Tootie call the Timmy doll)

Tootie was surprised at the sudden turn of events, but she laughed and was thankful for the playmate, "you'll never defeat me!" Tootie yelled in a gruff voice, for the Vicky doll. She made the doll lunge at Jenny's but then she made Timmy's doll swoop down and hit the Vicky doll to the side, "you untie Tootie. I'll get the red headed menace!" Tootie's impression of Timmy was gruff but more heroic.

The two dolls tussled as Jenny untied the Tootie doll.

Tootie's doll slumped, jenny cried out in alarm, "Timmy-man! This poor girl is knocked out cold we have to get her to the hospital now or she'll die!"

Tootie's face elongated in agony, "No!" she made the Timmy doll scream and give one last punch to the Vicky doll then fly to the two girl dolls.

"Come on before it's too late!" Tootie/Timmy-man cried, picking up the Tootie doll.

Jenny and Tootie made their dolls fly up and ran to the bed.

"Quick!" Tootie/Timmy-man said, "Get a doctor!"

"There's no time Timmy-man!" Jenny made her doll say dramatically, "but don't worry I'm a certified nurse!"

Jenny pretended to give the Tootie doll medicine and then made the doll sit up and cough, "Timmy… Timmy-man! Please… are you… there?"

Tootie made the Timmy doll sob, "Yes Tootie I'm here and I'll never let that soulless red head touch you again!"

"Oh Timmy-man you're my hero!"

"Yeah well…" Tootie hesitated and looked up at Jenny, who looked up and smiled, "I wasn't the only one… Jenny-woman helped to.

There was a pause, and then jenny stuttered, "oh no, it was really nothing!"

"Don't be modest, if I weren't madly in love with Tootie, you'd be my woman," Tootie made the Timmy doll say.

"Oh well…" Jenny stifled and then remembered the Tootie doll, "hey!"

Tootie laughed (her really laugh not Timmy-man's) and Jenny couldn't help but join in.

When their laughter subsided, Jenny glanced at the clock, six forty-five. Her stomach suddenly growled, she had her lunch at one, and the only thing she had eaten since then to satisfy her raging teenage appetite was a Twinkie, "hey kiddo, I'm kinda hungry, you wanna order some pizza?"

Tootie blinked suddenly worried, Vicky had said something similar, the first time she was left alone with her. She ended up getting the exact opposite of what Tootie wanted just to torcher her.

"You're parents left us some money. I know a great place. What would you like on it?" jenny shot off statement after statement and added a question at the end. That was her technique when talking to younger kids, she didn't know why but it worked: she was able to answer any questions and then involve them.

"Oh uh. Olives and sausage." Tootie said hesitantly, "and no avocados."

Jenny narrowed her eyes, who, other than her aunt Nancy, put avocados on pizza? "Sure kiddo, whatever you want."

Jenny hopped of the bed and went to the door.

"But what about Doidle?" Tootie said jumping up and running in front of her.

"He's outside, dog nearly took my foot off!" Jenny laughed.

"He's a meany!" Tootie agreed, feeling safer she allowed Jenny to open the door and lead her down to the kitchen.

Jenny picked up the phone and dialed.

**this will be the last post for a while, summer reading has gotten backed up and I'll be gone without Wi-Fi this weekend so I'll post as soon as I can thanks for your support. R&R**


End file.
